Once Upon A Time
by Sergeant LemoOoN
Summary: Haruhi is a princess, living with her father, the king. She has two close friends. What happens when she learns she has been betrothed since her birth? Last chapter up people : Thanks for sticking with the story and Enjoy :D xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or fairy tales**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a king and a queen. They lived in a beautiful palace by the sea and they were happy. They were respected and adored by all the people in their kingdom. The queen, however, longed for a child and soon a princess was born. They named her Haruhi and she was loved by all.

Unfortunately, as the princess was turning five (1), the queen fell ill and tragically passed away. The townsfolk were devastated and the king became inconsolable, speaking to no one, not even his daughter. She was left in the care of her nanny but she was lonely. She went to see her father, knowing she was the only one that could help.

She knocked on his door. There was no answer so she pushed the door open and called out into the darkness.

"Father?" No answer. She ventured further into the room until she came to the bed. There was a large lump of duvets in the middle…she assumed it was him. She scrambled up beside him and found an opening in her fathers cover cave. She climbed in.

"Father?" she said, poking him in the side

"Yes?"

"I'm lonely. Please come out."

"I can't come out. It's not the same without her." Haruhi knew he meant her mother.

"I know but she would not have wanted you to be like _this. _She would be sad." He looked at her through the darkness.

"Really?" he whispered. She nodded. "Yes. YES! You are right! Kotoko would be disappointed with me! Let's go, Haruhi. We'll go to the village."

Before Haruhi knew what had happened, her father freed himself from the duvets, grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door. She was happy that she had helped her father and so were the servants.

"What a joy it is to see you up again, Sire. Would you like anything?"

"No, no. We are going to the village!"

"Very good, Sire. Shall I prepare the horses?"

"Certainly not! We will walk!" he smiled happily at the shocked servant and continued on his way.

"Father?" Haruhi asked

"Yes, my love?"

"Why are we going to the village?"

"Why? To get you some friends of course."

**

* * *

**

Don't worry – that's only the beginning, I've got a lot planned for this story.

(1) Not sure if Haruhi was actually that age but it was round about then, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do not own Ouran**

**I've actually got loads of ideas so i'm going to write a few chapters tonight ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day: the sun was shining, a light breeze blew from the ocean and the king had recovered. As Haruhi and her father walked to the village, they were greeted by many of the townsfolk who were pleased to see their king feeling like his old self. All he did was smile and nod, and head on his way.

"Where are we going?"

"There is someone I have to talk to." Was all he told her. They walked a little further until they reached a small house. Ryoji knocked on the door. They heard hurried footsteps inside and suddenly the door opened, revealing a short, red-haired woman.

"Yes? Oh! Your Highness! What do I own this visit?"

"I am here to see your sons..."

"Ah, I see. Please come in..." They followed the woman into the house. Haruhi was shocked at the size...it was tiny! She could not believe people lived in such conditions. The woman soon came back with two identical boys with hair like fire. They looked sad.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is King Ryoji and his daughter Haruhi." They bowed at them.

"Both are the same age as my haruhi. That is right, Yuzuha?"

"Yes, it is."

"Excellent. I would like to take them with me..." The woman looked shocked. Ryoji held up his hand to her.

"Of course, you will be allowed to come too. You would be given your own quarters and a job...I know you are very skilled with a needle and thread..." Yuzuha blushed at this and fell to her knees.

"Thank you so much, Your Highness! I can never repay you for this opportunity."

"I am just pleased you accept. I will send the guards tomorrow to collect you and your things. I will take the boys back with me now."

"Yes, yes, of course." She pulled the boys to the side as Ryoji and Haruhi headed outside.

"Father? Are they going to be friends with me?"

"Of course they will! You'll be the best of friends!" he smiled down at her and she smiled back. The boys came out of the house, holding hands. The four of them headed back up the castle.

When they were back at the castle, King Ryoji gave orders for the room joined to Haruhi's to be turned into a bedroom for the twins. The servants set to it immediately. It was beginning to get dark outside and soon enough, Haruhi was leading her silent new friends to their room.

"This is my room!" she announced, opening the giant oak doors. The twins followed her in, gaping at the vastness of the girl's room.

"This is all yours?" one of them asked

"Yeah...your room's through here..."

The boys followed her through a smaller door at the back of her room.

"This is ours?" they asked in unison. They were amazed; the room was bigger than their whole house. The ceiling was high, the windows were long and the bed...was huge.

"You don't mind sharing a bed?" asked the princess

"No" they answered. "Let's play a game, princess."

"Okay!"

"Sit over the there." Haruhi did what they said and sat down on the bed.

"We're going to play the "which one is Hikaru" game."

"I've never heard of that game"

"It's really fun. All you have to do..." said the first

"Is guess" said the second

"Which one of us is Hikaru" ended both

"Okay...I think I can do that" she put her finger to her chin and thought.

"Hikaru is the one on the left; Kaoru is the one on the right."

"That's....right? How did you know?"

"You're not **exactly **the same. It's bed time now, there are pajamas in the wardrobe over there." She said pointing at the far wall. "I'll see you both at breakfast."

Haruhi took one last look at the dumbfounded twins and left the room. Hikaru and Kaoru, both too shocked to speak, put on their pajamas and climbed into bed. Falling asleep they dreamt of the princess, the first person to enter their world.

**

* * *

**

Did you like it? Next chapters a time skip


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: do not own OHSHC**

**This is skipped forward about 10 years so I've just made them 16**

* * *

Chapter 3

Over the coming weeks, months and years, the three grew and played together, learned and fought together, and their relationship flourished. Haruhi blossomed into a young woman: her hair was beautiful and long, her figure, fine and elegant and her eyes...her eyes were the envy of everyone who knew her; deep brown pools that shone with intelligence beyond her years. The twins also grew into fine young men: they were incredibly handsome, fiery hair and, although Haruhi had taught them the importance of maturity, their vibrant amber eyes that sparkled within mischief. No one could tell them apart...except their princess.

The three of them were now sixteen, adults, and King Ryoji had an announcement. The trio walked down the cavernous hallways of the castle, one boy on either side of haruhi, footsteps echoing as they went. Soon they entered the main hall and made their way towards the King.

"Good afternoon, young ones" he said, beaming down at them

"Good afternoon" they replied

"I have some wonderful news! Haruhi, dear, will you please come up here beside me?" Haruhi did as her father asked and stood by his side. He took her hands "Haruhi, as you know, you are an adult now. You have been doing a very good job helping me look after the kingdom but there is something I have not told you yet." He took a deep breath "You have been betrothed since your birth and it will soon be time to meet him." The trio stood, gaping at the king. Haruhi was the first to recover.

"When will I meet him, Father?"

"The end of the week. He is the prince from a land near where your mother came from. He is coming with his father and a small escort" (a/n: guess who the escort are...lol).

"Yes, father, thank you. I will make arrangement with the servants for the castle to be cleaned and rooms to be prepared." Haruhi bowed to her father and made her way back to the still gaping twins.

"You'll make such a good queen, daughter."

Haruhi liked arms with the twins and headed out of the room. They went about their daily business as if nothing had happened, after haruhi told them she was fine. At the end of the day, they said their goodnights and went to bed. The twins lay still and silent for several minutes, listening to their best friend crying. They got up and headed through the door. As they reached the bed Haruhi tried her best to stop but the tears kept flowing. Kaoru climbed in the left side and Hikaru climbed in the right. They snuggled up to her and wrapped their arms around her. Her breathing calmed and her tears stopped falling.

"Princess..." Kaoru started

"Maybe it won't be..."

"Too bad..." they both finished. Haruhi sniffed

"I just...don't want to be betrothed! I thought I'd get to rule here on my own...well with you two."

They smiled at this. "It's not like we'd ever leave you, Haruhi. You're our best friend." They brushed their cheeks against hers and she smiled.

"You're right. It'll be fine. Let's get some sleep."

The twins stayed with her that night. Haruhi felt protected and tried not to dream about the end of the week.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I should be introducing the rest in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! i've decided to write an alternate Ch4, i liked it better so i've changed it. This is the new Chapter 4. If you did not read the first one but would like to, PM me your email and i'll send it to you!! **

**Thanks very much to ****peaceofmindalchemist and Arashi-senpai for their help – it was greatly appreciated ^^ **

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the week was spent making preparations for the arrival of the Prince. The King was unreachable...generally in a daze that his daughter had agreed so willingly to the marriage; other times inconsolable at the thought of his little girl growing up. No of the servants could get through to him. Haruhi took charge of everything. She made sure a whole wing of the castle was prepared for their guests arrival and that all the rooms were ready for them; filled with the finest goods their kingdom had to offer. She made sure the cooks knew to make the finest foods over the period of time their guests were with them. She made regular trips to the village to make sure the villagers well all doing fine; they were always pleased to see their kind-hearted princess. She made sure that Yuzuha, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, prepared a new dress for the Prince's arrival, it was to be a surprise until Friday.

Haruhi made sure that Hikaru and Kaoru accompanied her where ever she went: she wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. She was unsure about how much time she had left with them. They were more than happy to oblige, when they were not helping their mother. Most evenings they would eat dinner together in one of the gardens, and then at night, at Haruhi's request, the twins slept in her bed with her. She dreamt of all the time they had spent together and she knew she would never feel at home if she didn't have them.

* * *

Soon enough, it was Friday and the prince was arriving in the afternoon. Haruhi and the twins were making the final checks around the castle as her father tried to recover in time for their arrival. Around about midday, Haruhi called Yuzuha to her room. She sat on her bed, looking down at her feet, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon, Princess." Yuzuha said, as she entered the room with a giant bundle in her arms. She placed the bundle on the bed and hugged Haruhi. "How are you?"

"I've been better." She said with a sigh. Yuzuha put her arm around her shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"I'm sure it'll turn out fine, dear. I'm sure the boys will be able to go with you." Haruhi looked at her and smiled. Yuzuha, who had taken over her mother's duties, always knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah..."

"C'mon! Let's get this dress on you!" Yuzuha became very excited as she began opening the bundle. "This has to be the best one I've ever made!" Haruhi gasped at the sight of the beautiful creation before her. From a distance, the dress looked simple, plain, even but as Haruhi put it on, she began to appreciate all the effort Yuzuha had put into it. The dress was long, it hugged Haruhi in all the right places, cleverly showing off her maturing figure, the back of the dress sat mid-way down her back, showing off her delicate shoulder blades and Yuzuha had subtly added lots of intricate detail: green flowers running along the length of the train, spiralling up around Haruhi's legs before coming to a stop at her waist. The final touch to the dress was a length of silver that Yuzuha tied round Haruhi's waist and a pair of plain silver shoes that Yuzuha placed on Haruhi's feet. Haruhi did a few turns at Yuzuha's request.

"I agree with you YuYu. This is the best yet!"

"Thank you! I'm so pleased at how it turned out! You look beautiful. I think we better take you to the Great Hall. I'm sure our guests will be arriving soon." They two exited Haruhi's room. As they walked down to the Great Hall, Haruhi noticed many of the male servants looking at her.

"What are they looking at?"

"You. You're so beautiful." Haruhi only blushed at this statement and continued walking. They soon entered the Great Hall and all three men gaped as Haruhi walked in.

"You look wonderful." Said the twins, running to her side and escorting her to the seat by her father's side. As she sat down, the twins stood at her side; Hikaru on the right, Kaoru on the left. King Ryoji said nothing, but though about how much she looked like her mother. He just touched her hand and smiled.

After a while, a young man entered the room. "Your guests have arrived, Sire."

"Excellent. Show them in." The King stood as a group of men entered the Great Hall. He made his way toward the oldest man. "Akira! What a pleasure to see you again!" he said, embracing the man.

"Yes, Ryoji, it's been much too long." He returned Ryoji's embrace. They released and stood looking at one another. "I'd like to introduce you to my son." He beckoned forward an incredibly tall, black haired boy with an emotionless face. "This is Takashi." The young man bowed to the King.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you..."

"We only have a few men with us." King Yuzuru pointed to the boys behind him. "Kyoya, he deals with all my country's affairs. Although he's young, he is very efficient." A black haired boy with an intelligent face bowed to him.

"Mitsukuni...or Honey...is Takashi's personal assistant. He's one of the best fighters I've ever met, despite his size." A very cute, tiny, blonde boy bowed to them.

"Umehito, he's our kingdom's best fortune teller. He can perform impressive magic and readings that are rarely ever wrong." A strange cloaked boy with a strange cat puppet bowed low to them.

"Ritsu...he's my personal knight." A boy with long red hair and scary-looking face made a short bow to the King.

"And Tamaki...he's my assistant...he's mostly an entertainer." A beautiful blonde bowed dramatically to Ryoji.

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Ryoji. He turned to look at his daughter and motioned for her to come forward. The twins linked their arms through hers as she walked forward.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru, my daughter's companions. They are sons to me." He smiled to the boys as they bowed to the other king.

"And, this is my daughter Haruhi." She swooshed forward slightly and curtsied.

"It's a delight to meet you." As she stood back up, Prince Takashi stepped forward and kissed her hand.

"Princess..." Haruhi smiled at him as he released her hand but there was no reaction: his face remained stoic. She noticed the glance between the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru? Will you show our guests to their rooms, please?"

"Yes, Highness. Please follow us." The group exited the Great Hall after the boys, leaving Haruhi and her father.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Please go to your room before dinner. Yuzuha will collect you."

She looked, confusedly at her father but didn't say anything. She curtsied to her father. "Of course." She left the Hall and ran back to her room, tears in her eyes.

"_Is he punishing me?" she thought "He's already making me go through with this stupid betrothal! Isn't that enough?"_

She ran as fast as she could but, as the tears blurred her vision, she collided with something and fell backwards. She braced herself but, to her surprise, her meeting with the floor never came. She felt a pair of arms around her body.

"Are you alright?" asked a cavernous voice

"Y-yes." She answered, wiping the tears from her eyes. The person set her back down on the floor and Haruhi realised who it was. It was Prince Takashi...

He bowed low to her. He was surprised at how beautiful she was.

"Excuse me, Princess..." he said, moving away in his initial direction but not without one last look at her. As Haruhi recovered all she could think about was the deep steel-coloured eyes of her mysteriously stoic fiancée...

**

* * *

**

For those who read the first....how did this compare??

So how was that? Sorry about the cliffy I couldn't help myself :s Better length this time?? lol

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys, Chapter 5!! Enjoy =D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Haruhi sat quietly on the bed in her room. It had been a while since she had met her guests but Yuzuha had not, yet, come to collect her. She couldn't understand why her father would not allow her to go about her routine as usual and had confined her to her room. She couldn't argue with him though, he only wanted to make a good impression on his guests. Sighing, she walked over to the window. She loved this window; in the morning the light would break gently through the curtains to wake her and in the evenings, she could watch the beautiful pink and red sunset with her two favourite people. However, it was the view she loved the most. She could see the whole village and the little moving specks that were the townsfolk. Past the village, she could see all the way out to the ocean, the vast expanse of water that brought cooling breezes in the summer and chilled the bones in winter. She loved to watch the birds skim the water and fly off into the distance. Haruhi placed a hand on the window and pressed her forehead against the cold glass: how she wished to be one of those birds, to fly off to an exciting new town with exciting new people and sights. Her thoughts drifted to her guests and how long she had left in her beautiful castle. A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Come in..." It was Yuzuha.

"It's time for dinner, Princess." She said. As she came further into the room, she pressed her finger against her lips. "There's a scary-looking boy outside, Haruhi!" she whispered. "Supposedly he's King Akira's personal knight...he's to escort us to the dining hall"

"I know who you are talking about...We better go." Haruhi said making her way out of the room. Yuzuha stopped her. She fiddled about with the dress a little until she found what she was looking for. "I've put a secret pocket here!" she smiled up at the princess "I've brought you some strawberry sweets...I know your father doesn't like you to have them but...they're a gift."

"Thank you Yu-Yu." She said hugging the fiery haired woman. Yuzuha nodded and pointed at the door.

The red haired boy was certainly scary but as he looked at her, Haruhi noticed his eyes soften. He bowed to her. "Princess..." he offered his arm to her. She hesitantly linked her arm through his and they head off towards the Dining Hall. Yuzuha followed closely behind them. They did not speak as they walked but Haruhi noticed the knight kept glancing at her. He released her arm as they stood in front of the Dining Hall doors, and bowed to her again as he opened the door for her. She gave a short curtsy, "Thank you, Ritsu..." As she walked away from him, she was sure she saw his face turn the same colour as his hair. She smiled when she saw an empty space between the twins and quickened her pace. All the men stood as she approached her seat. As she sat down, King Ryoji called for the meal to be brought out: they quietly ate soup and bread, a large selection of meats and vegetables _(a/n: I won't detail as I'm sure you all know what meat and vegetables are (not sexual))_. For desert they had a selection of cakes that were the countries speciality. She looked around the table to see if everyone was enjoying them. King Akira looked very pleased with them and had nearly finished. Prince Takashi had barely stared. He had only taken bites from a few of the cakes. Haruhi only noticed the tiny knight behind him when he whispered something in his ear. Takashi nodded and the blonde proceeded to taken the cakes off his plate...Haruhi was shocked. She looked to the twins: they noticed too.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Father?"

"If, you're done, could you head back to your room?"

She looked at her father, confusedly, again. "Of course, Father." She stood and so did the twins.

"Could you stay here, boys? I have to speak with you..." They looked to Haruhi with sadness in their eyes, but nodded and sat back down. "Akira, Haruhi will show you to my quarters, now. I will not be long."

Haruhi made her way out of the Hall, forlornly looking back at the table. _"Why does he keep doing this to me!? Argh! I'll speak to him tomorrow"_

A cough behind her brought her from her thoughts, she turned to see King Akira, Prince Takashi and his knight...Honey was it? The three looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry, if you will just follow me this way..." She led the way, taking them down several passageways and long corridors. The three men were lost but she had memorised the way to her father's room when she was very young. They soon stopped in front of a brown door.

"This is my father's room." She held the door open for the King and bowed as he entered.

"Thank you, Princess. Would you mind leading the boys back to our quarters?"

"Of course, Sire."

She was left in the corridor with her oddly stoic fiancée and his tiny knight. "Please follow me..." she said.

She led them back along the way she came. They spent the walk in silence, they only sound coming from Honey humming a strange tune. They soon arrived at their quarters.

"Thank you for walking us." said Takashi. He walked through a door to the right without another word. Honey smiled at her before he skipped into the room after his master.

"_What strange people..." _Haruhi thought as she finally made her way back to her own room. She opened the door and found the twins sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, walking over to them. They shook their heads and made a space between them. Haruhi took the space and, as they wrapped their arms around her body, they fell back on to the bed.

"What's happened?" Haruhi asked after a moment of silence. Kaoru was the one to answer.

"This is the last night we can spend in here..." He said

"Tomorrow, we are getting our own room...separate from yours..." Hikaru continued. Haruhi felt the tears appearing in her eyes. How could her father do this to her? First her freedom, now her friends...what next?

"Well..." she sniffed "let's make the most of it!" She sat up wiping the tears from her face. She looked back at the twins and wiped the tears off their faces too.

"Let's put our pyjamas on, go down to the kitchen and get some snacks and have a party...what do you say?"

The twins looked at her, smiled and nodded. The three quickly pulled on the pyjamas and snuck down to the kitchens. The chefs were pleased to see them and obliged happily to their request for lots for sweets. They snuck back up to their room with armfuls of treats. They dumped them on the bed and climbed on: Haruhi took her place in between the boys, Hikaru on the left, Kaoru on the right. They tucked in, happily eating and reminiscing about all the time they had spent together. Once the sweets were finished, Haruhi began hummimg an tune they had learned during their dancing lessons. she held her hand out to the boys. Hikaru took hold of her hand and joined in her humming. They danced around the floor and soon Kaoru took over. The three of them huumed their song as they spun round the bedroom floor. After a whiloe the three of them collapsed on to the bed and burst into fits of laughter. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smirked. as they turned their heads towards Haruhi, she felt a sense of dread; she quickly tried to escape but the boys were faster. They lauched a tickle attack and Haruhi could not escape, despite her attempts to fight them off. Soon it was over and the three of them climbed into the bed. Hikaru and Kaoru snuggled in closer to Haruhi and she closed her eyes.

"I'll miss this..." she said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"So will we..." said the boys together, both wiping the tears off her cheeks "but we'll never really be apart..." They both pulled out a necklace from under their shirts. It was two halves to a heart. They placed it together to reveal a whole in the middle. Haruhi pulled out her own necklace: it was a small circular diamond. She placed it in the middle of the twins' heart.

"Even when we're not together...remember you are the jewel of our lives and there is a space in our hearts that will always belong to you..." the boys said together.

"Even when we're not together...remember you are the two halves to my whole and you will hold my heart forever."

"We love you, Haruhi."

"I love you too, Hikaru, Kaoru." The two boys kissed her cheeks and closed their eyes. Haruhi stroked their hair and soon fell to sleep. All three dreamt of the day they got their necklaces and the promise they made to one another...

**

* * *

**

So guys...how was that one? I hope you enjoyed it ^^

**Review if you want, i'd love to hear opinions and suggestions etc**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: do not own OHSHC or any fairy tales**

* * *

Chapter 6

Haruhi woke up in the arms of her best friends. She smiled at their sleeping forms and patted their heads. She then tried to sit up but two sets of arms tightened around her.

"Not yet, Haru-chan." Hikaru mumbled into her side.

"Hmm..." she agreed and lay back down.

"Remember we're having breakfast in here this morning..." said Kaoru, shifting his position to snuggle closer to Haruhi. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. The three of them sat up and Haruhi called "Come in..."

Three servants entered carrying trays of food. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were given a tray each. "Is there anything else we can get you this morning?"

"No thank you. This is fine."

"Yes, Your Highness..." the man bowed as he exited. The trio tucked in as soon as the door was closed. They had porridge with fresh blueberries, slices of toast layered with jam, cups of steaming hot tea, plates of eggs and bacon and a plate of pancakes, smothered in maple syrup to share. They ate happily and were soon finished. They rolled out of bed and got cleaned up. Haruhi called Yuzuha, who brought a new dress for her to wear. This dress was the same length as the last one; the arms were short, tightly secured to Haruhi's upper arm; it was bright red with yellow and orange streaks running up the train...when she walked, it looked like it was on fire. She thanked Yuzuha, who put more sweets in a secret pocket for her, then dismissed her. She left the twins in her room, not wanting to watch their things get taken away, and went to find her father. She walked through the halls she knew so well and knocked on the door of his room. When she heard "Come in..." she entered the room only to find her father sitting with King Akira. "Good morning, Haruhi."

"Good morning Father, King Akira."

"Good morning" said Akira.

"We were just talking about you Haruhi...I was wondering if you would give Prince Takashi a tour of the gardens today..." He had caught her off guard and all she could do was nod.

"Excellent! I've arranged for you to have a picnic. The servants will bring it out to you in the special garden."

"Yes, Father..." So much for her plan to question him about moving the twins.

"Takashi is waiting for you in the courtyard." Said Akira

She nodded and bowed as she left. She sighed as she made her way outside.

"_If I had stayed in my room, I could have spent the day with Hikaru and Kaoru..." she thought._

She stood in the courtyard for a few moments before noticing some movement to her right. As she turned round, she looked into the big brown eyes of a tiny blonde knight. She gasped and stumbled back. "Sorry Hime!" he cried as he gave her a hug. She was shocked at his actions.

"It's so nice to meet you, Haru-hime!! I'm Mitsukuni!!" Haruhi just stood looking at him, still shocked.

"Mitsukuni...you should not act like this." said Prince Takashi, appearing behind him.

"Yes, Taka-ton. I'm very sorry. Sorry Hime. I was rude..." He silently stood, looking at the floor. Haruhi saw his eyes tear up and felt sorry for him... Suddenly she remembered something!

"Mitsukuni? Do you like sweets?" she asked. He perked up at that moment. He nodded quickly. She reached into Yuzuha's secret pocket and produced the sweets she had given her earlier. She held one out to Mitsukuni, who tentatively took it from her hand. Takashi watched the scene with interest. He had never seen the blonde pay that much attention to anyone other than himself. He watched as Mitsukuni popped the candy in his mouth.

"This is great! Is there more?"

"Only if you behave...I'll give you one later on." He nodded and smiled at the young girl, then at Takashi.

"Would you like to see the gardens now, Your Highness?"

Takashi nodded and Haruhi began to walk. They remained silent; Takashi noticed that even Mitsukuni was quiet.

"_Is that because of her? Or the sweets?" he thought as they walked _

Haruhi felt very peaceful, different from the time she was walking with the twins. Soon they reached a large, stone archway that lead out on to beautiful green lawns. Takashi could tell that a lot of work went into caring for the plants.

"Our Kingdom is renowned for its beautiful foliage. Our gardeners are the best in the whole country. Do you like them?" she asked. Takashi nodded and Honey jumped up to Haruhi's side.

"These are beautiful, Haru-hime!!"

"Thank you, Mitsukuni!" she smiled down at him, passing him another sweet. He quickly shoved it in his mouth. They continued to walk around, Haruhi explaining everything to them.

"We grow all our own fruit and vegetables. The strawberries that made the sweets were grown right here."

Mitsukuni looked impressed but as Haruhi turned her attention to Takashi she was upset that no emotion was displayed on his face. Disappointed, she went back to talking about the gardens. She took them to the rose garden and the vegetable plots, then the tulip garden and the orchard. In the orchard, she said it was alright if they took an apple each. Takashi easily reached up and picked three from the tree. They walked around a bit further, happily eating their apples.

"_This isn't so bad..." Haruhi thought "He's quiet but...it's comfortable..." she smiled as she compared the pair to the twins._

After walking a little bit more, Haruhi decided it was time to head to the special garden. She led them through a small gate into a garden that was full of flowers that were not in any of the main gardens.

"What's this garden, Haru-hime?" asked Mitsukuni

"This is...was my mother's garden. She grew all these flowers by herself, a lot of them are from her home country. I started looking after them after she...she passed away..."

"Aww! Poor Haru-hime, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Mitsukuni. You didn't know. We now call this the special garden"

"Look, Mitsukuni..." said Takashi, pointing at a vibrant pink flower

"OH! My mother grows these at home!"

"Really? Well...my mother did come from a country near yours..." she smiled as Mitsukuni gently touched the flower. As she walked around and told them the names of the flowers, she noticed a blanket on the ground, underneath the cherry tree.

"We're going to have lunch out here." She walked over to her blanket and took off her as she sat down. Takashi and Mitsukuni looked at her, confusedly.

"Have you never had a picnic?" she asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Well, just take off your shoes and sit down on the mat next to me..."

They did what she said sat down beside her; Takashi on her left and Mitsukuni on her right. Soon a few servants came out carrying several baskets. They set them down on the blanket and were about to unpack when Haruhi stopped them.

"That's alright, Chiro, I'll do it."

"But princess..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you are all very busy." She smiled at the girls.

"Thank you, princess." They said, bowing as they left.

"You are very considerate, Princess..." said Takashi

"I just want to make sure they're happy. Happy staff means my father is happy, which mean happy kingdom." She smiled at him "...and please, call me Haruhi..." she said, continuing to unpack the lunch. He nodded at her.

"Takashi..."

"What?"

"You can call me Takashi"

"Oh, alright," she said, pulling the final items from the baskets. "Help yourselves!" She poured three cups of tea as the boys sat very still.

"You just use your hands...take whatever you like..." The two boys tentatively picked up some sandwiches. Haruhi giggled at them. As the three of them ate, Haruhi noticed how much she had missed the silence...spending all her time with Hikaru and Kaoru was very...loud. It was so peaceful. After a while, she decided to ask a question that had been bothering her.

"Mitsukuni?"

"Mmsh*****?" he answered through a mouthful of cake.

"What age are you?" Receiving no answer, she looked to Takashi.

"Eighteen...both of us."

"You're the same age!?"

"Yeah!" answered Mitsukuni, now finished the cake. "Taka-ton's older though!" he smiled happily at her. Haruhi could not believe that this tiny blonde was the same age as the stoic giant. It was unbelievable.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?"

"What? Oh yes, it is just hard to believe! You look so young, Mitsukuni."

"Most people think that. I'm used to it now..." he said, picking up another piece of cake. Haruhi smiled at him and wiped a piece of icing off his face.

"I think it's because you are so cute, Mitsukuni!" She giggled as his face turned red.

"Thank you, Hime." He looked at her with his big brown eyes and began to laugh. Haruhi soon joined in. Takashi smiled at the scene before him...he liked it when Mitsukuni had a reason to laugh. The smile did not go unnoticed; Haruhi was pleased to see his expression change.

They stayed out in the gardens for a little while longer, drinking tea and occasionally talking. Once they had finished, they headed inside and Haruhi led the two boys back to their room.

"Thank you for today, Haru-hime! I hope I can see you soon." Mitsukuni smiled and went into the room, leaving Haruhi and Takashi in the hall.

"Thank you, Haruhi." said Takashi

"It was no problem. I had a lovely time. I will see you tomorrow, Takashi." She curtsied and turned to leave when a large hand grabbed her wrist. Takashi raised his hand to his lips and placed on it a light kiss. Haruhi felt a small flutter in her stomach

"_What was that?" she thought_

Haruhi noticed the left side of his mouth twitch slightly before he bowed and went into his room. Haruhi looked at her hand before shaking her head and heading back to her own room, remembering that she no longer shared it with the two people that she loved the most.

**

* * *

**

So how was that? Better with more Takashi? Let me know

**I've gone back to university now so updates will be irregular...I'll try to get chapters up as much as possible**

*Yes? (What Mitsukuni says lol)

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story so far! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had Uni to go to and work to do =( it sucks lol**

**Oh well, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 7

After a dreamless sleep, Haruhi awoke to an empty room. She sighed and remembered that the twins had moved out. As she climbed down off her bed, she decided that she would definitely confront her father today. Yuzuha soon came into the room, a bundle in her arms.

"Hikaru and Kaoru made this for you..." she said. Haruhi watched as Yuzuha unwrapped her gift. It was stunning! It was a floor length dress made of fine silk material. The arms were short but hung loosely. The bottom of the dress was as black as night but changed to grey and eventually to white as it got to the top. It hugged her perfectly, showing of her developing figure.

"They told me to tell you that it symbolises the end but also the beginning. They want you to know they love you."

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror and felt a tear in her eye. She was even more determined to speak to her father. Once Yuzuha had given her some sweets, she made her way to her father's chambers. After listening at the door for a few moments, she heard no voices so she simply knocked and entered. She found him sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"Father?" she said. He jumped, nearly dropping his book.

"Oh, Haruhi, I didn't hear you come in. Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to ask why Hikaru and Kaoru were moved from my room..."

"Ah yes, well...it had to be done eventually, dear. Better to do it now, it gives you more time to spend with our guests."

"I thought the arrangement was fine! We were fine! You can't just do it because these men are here!"

"It's not like you won't see each other again and, besides, it couldn't continue. You are a young woman, you cannot have boys sleeping in your room!"

"But..."

"No buts! I have spoken! The boys are now living in their mother's quarters and helping her make clothing. You can visit them when you have the time but it is most important that our guests are entertained. Now, we will speak no more about it."

Haruhi nodded and looked at the floor, "Yes, Father."

"Good girl. I would like you to spend the day with the Prince again. Take him to the village and maybe to the beach. We will be having dinner in the great hall this evening. I will see you then."

"Yes, Father. See you at dinner." And with a bow she exited the room. Again, haruhi was confused by her father's actions.

"_He's acting like...a father...that's odd. Oh well, best fetch the Prince."_

She headed back down the corridors and soon found herself outside Takashi's room. She knocked. "Yes?" she heard

"It's Haruhi, I am here to collect you..." even before she stopped speaking, Mitsukuni had thrown the door open and hugged her around the waist.

"Haru-hime! I'm so glad to see you again!" she smiled down at the shorter boy and patted him on the head.

"It's nice to see you too, Mitsukuni." As he let go of her , she noticed the tall figure behind him.

"Good morning Takashi."

"Good morning." He looked at her dress "Lovely." He stated. Haruhi blushed slightly and thanked him

"I thought I would show you the village today." she said

"That sounds like fun!" said Mitsukuni and Takashi nodded.

"Let's go then." As Haruhi began to lead the way, she felt something nudge her shoulder. To looked to her left to see Takashi offering her his arm. She smiled up at him and linked her arm through his. Haruhi continued walking, unaware of any changes. Mitsukuni, however, noticed the change in Takashi's expression. He liked seeing his master happy, even if no one else noticed.

In no time, they were outside in the village. Many of the villagers came out to great Haruhi and meet her guests. Haruhi seemed to know everyone personally and knew exactly what they were doing. Takashi was shocked, but very impressed by her and made a mental note to get to know his villagers when he returned home. After spending a while in the village; having lunch with some of the older women, Mitsukuni getting "awed" at and playing with some of the children, Haruhi dealing with some problems and Takashi in awe at princess who was his fiancée...

After solving the last of the villager's worries, Haruhi suggested they head down to the beach. The two boys nodded, the smaller more eagerly than the taller. Haruhi walked a little bit in front of the two boys, telling them all about the landscape. Suddenly she felt a small hand in hers.

"C'mon Hime! I can see the water!" said Mitsukuni, pulling her towards the shore. She giggled as she ran down the path with him. Takashi followed more slowly behind the two. Mitsukuni threw himself on to the sand, tore off his shoes and shirt, and ran straight into the ocean.

"Brr! It's so cold!!" Haruhi laughed as she watched him splashing about. She kicked her own shoes off and let the sand sift between her toes. She then pulled her dress up and tied it around her waist (a/n: like, from the bottom, she got the corners, pulled the dress up. It's still covering her bum and she's got those old timey giant pants that ladies used to wear). She followed Mitsukuni into the sea. The small waves lapped against her calves, chilling her bones. She only noticed Takashi when a large shadow appeared on the water. She turned around and was surprised at how muscular he was. He looked down at her and smiled.

"At home, Mitsukuni and I practise martial arts together." Haruhi turned her head away embarrassed.

"Oh...I'd like to see it sometime..." she said. Takashi nodded. He then dived under the water and swam towards Mitsukuni. Haruhi watched as Takashi, who had swam right under the smaller boy, burst from the water and threw him into the air. Mitsukuni landed back in the water with a giant splash. Haruhi had lost him, she looked around trying to find him when suddenly....SPLASH! Two bodies landed on top of hers. She felt the air leave her body and a pair of strong arms pull her body from the water. She looked up into the concerned face of her fiancée.

"_I've never seen this much emotion on his face. Is he really that worried?"_

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked...I wasn't expecting that!"

Takashi placed her on the sand and Mitsukuni grabbed her around the waist.

"HIME! I'm sorry, it was just a game! I didn't mean it!" he looked up at her with his giant, chocolate eyes that wear threatening to spill their tears. Haruhi put her arms around his head and stroked his hair.

"I'm just glad you are alright..."

"What?"

"When Takashi threw you, I couldn't see where you had gone. I was worried."

"KYAA! Haru-hime is so wonderful!!" Mitsukuni shouted as he jumped up and down in front of her.

"I think it's time we head back inside...or we might get ill..."

"Okay Hime!" said the blonde, grabbing her hand and heading back towards the castle. Their clothes dripped all through the corridors as Haruhi lead the boys to their room. She let them know dinner was in the great hall then headed to her own room. She got one of the servants to get Yuzuha to fetch a new dress for her. In her room, Haruhi peeled the saturated dress from her skin and grabbed a towel. It wasn't long before the older woman arrived. Haruhi explained the story, laughing as Yuzuha got her into a light yellow, calf length dress.

"Thank you, YuYu. "

"It's no trouble, Haruhi. Just let me know the next time you are going to the beach."

At dinner, Haruhi sat next to the father and across from Takashi. She saw Mitsukuni wave from behind his chair and waved back. She saw him Takashi whisper something to him and a shocked look appear on his face. She watched as her made his way round the table to her.

"Taka-ton says I can stand next to you tonight." He whispered. She smiled at him and began to eat her dinner. They soon finished and the servant brought out desert. Haruhi remembered Mitsukuni was standing behind her.

"Mitsukuni..."

"Yes, Hime?" he answered, peering around her seat

"Would you like to share this with me?"

"Oh, yes please! But only if it's allowed" he said, looking over at Takashi. Haruhi looked at him too and smiled. He nodded. Haruhi split her piece of strawberry cake in half (well almost half, she gave a bigger piece to Mitsukuni). He sat down on the floor next to her feet and ate it quietly.

"_He is so cute. How can he train with Takashi?" she wonder, comparing the two boys._

"Haruhi?"

"Sorry? Yes?"

"I'm asking if you had a nice day...?"

"Oh yes! It was lots of fun!" she looked at the two boys.

"Well, that's good. You can spend the day together tomorrow. Do whatever the Prince likes."

"Yes, Father."

The servants took all the plates away and they all left the hall. As haruhi was about to take the boys back to their room, she felt an hand on her elbow and turned round.

"Could I get some more cake, Hime?" asked Mitsukuni

"Of course, I'll get the kitchen to send you a slice..."

"Not a slice..." interrupted Takashi, "...a cake."

"A whole one!?" Takashi nodded. "I'll see what I can do..." she led the boys to their room via the kitchen. They were pleased when the chef told them he would prepare one immediately. They walked back to the room, Mitsukuni skipping happily ahead of the other two.

"Thank you for another lovely day, Haruhi" said Takashi, stopping in front of the door.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself here. I will meet you in the courtyard in the morning. Sleep well."

"Hm. You too." He said, closing the door.

Haruhi dawdled back to her room, wondering what they would do the next day and when she would have time to see the twins...

**

* * *

**

So...how was that? Let me know ^^ I'll probably do one more outing, then skip it forward a little while...not sure yet...

**Sorry if I don't update for a while...but I'm not abandoning this story! Just keep checking ;)**

***salutes* Sergeant LemoOoN**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I thought I'd try and get another chapter out (while also doing an essay :s oh well) ^^ **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The bright rays of sunlight streaming majestically through Haruhi's favourite window woke her that morning. She sat up and stretched, then rolled herself out of bed.

"_Waking up like this is nice...no interruptions..." _she thought. She instantly regretted it, remembering she had not seen the twins for a few days now. She ate her breakfast, chatting quietly to the servant who had brought it for her. Once finished, she told the girl to call Yuzuha and went to wash. Yuzuha entered her room, arms laden with bundles of clothes, which she preceded to dump on to Haruhi's bed.

"Phew! I've brought you a selection, as I did not know your plans for today..."

"Oh! I thought I would just do a tour of the castle today. I'm not sure if they have been everywhere yet...and it'll help them get their bearings."

"Alright. It'll be...hmm...this one today then!" said Yuzuha, pulling out one of the garments from the pile. It was a floor-length indigo dress with silver stars on the arms. As all of Yuzuha's creations, it hugged Haruhi perfectly.

"It's beautiful, YuYu. Thank you."

"No problem, dear. I'll just put these in here." She said, placing some sweets in Haruhi's pocket. Haruhi giggled at her and they headed out of the room together. Haruhi made her way to Takashi's rooms. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Eventually, the tall prince came to the door.

"Haruhi. Mitsukuni is ill. He has a fever..."

"Oh. I was going to show you the castle but you'll have to look after him?"

"Can you bring someone to tend to him? I'd...like to see the castle..."

"Y...yes. I'll go get one of the servants." And with that she ran down the hall to find Chiro. She found her in the kitchens.

"Chiro. I need you to do a job for me today..."

"Of course, Princess."

"Could you take care of Prince Takashi's servant, Mitsukuni?"

"Is he the little one? He's so cute! Of course I'll do it!"

"Please come with me."

Haruhi led the way back to Takashi's quarters, Chiro picking up provisions on the way. Haruhi knocked on the door and went in. Takashi was sitting on a seat next to Mitsukuni's bed, head in his hands.

"Takashi, this is Chiro, she's here to look after Mitsukuni." The girl bowed to him and Takashi nodded, then stood up.

"Thank you, Chiro." He said to her.

"He has a fever, so do what you can for him...I'll check on you later." said Haruhi, leading Takashi from the room. He took one last look before Chiro closed the door. Haruhi began leading him all over the castle, to all the rooms no one ever saw and even to some no one knew about except her. Takashi, however, seemed very unfocussed and Haruhi noticed. She slowed down her pace and placed a hand on his arm. The tall boy, torn from his thoughts, looked down at the small girl.

"He'll be alright, Takashi."

"Hmm...I know."

"Let's go to the library. We can have some tea and try to take your mind off it." He nodded and followed her in silence. Soon enough they reached the library and Takashi was amazed. The library was vast, with rows and floors full of books.

"My father is a keen reader and collects book from all over the world. Come this way..." she led him through the shelves until they found a small seating area. On the table was a small tray, holding a tea pot, two cups and an assortment of treats.

"Sit down Takashi..." said Haruhi, taking a seat. He did as he was told and sunk into the cushions of the chair next to Haruhi's. He watched as she wound her delicate fingers around the teapot's handle and poured them each a cup of tea.

"_She's so gentle...no wonder everyone loves her..." _thought Takashi, taking a sip of his tea.

"So, what would you like to do, Takashi?"

"Hmm...Learn..."

"Oh, what about?"

"You..."

"Really? Well...I'd like to learn more about you too..."

"Hmm...I'll ask you a question, you answer, then I'll give my answer. We'll take turns."

"That sounds fun. You start then." said Haruhi, pulling her legs up on to the seat, making herself more comfortable.

"Favourite colour?"

"Hmm...yellow." "Brown"

"Emm...favourite food?"

"Natto...it's a dish from home." "Mine is strawberries"

They talked like this for a while, covering the basics; favourite animal, shape, hobby, flavour (a/n: it's different from food) etc. It was then Takashi's turn to ask.

"Do you miss your mother?" Haruhi was slightly taken aback, not expecting to be asked this by her stoic companion.

"Every day, but I know she love me and is watching over us." Haruhi felt tears trying to escape but held them in.

"I'm sorry I asked, Haruhi. Forgive me."

"Don't apologise. It's better to talk about it than to push it down and forget...I had to teach Father that..."

"Why?"

"He took it the worst. He spent a while living in a cover cave in his room. Sometimes I feel more like the parent." she said, giggling. Takashi also let out a small laugh, which surprised Haruhi.

"It's nice when you smile, Takashi." He blushed slightly at this statement, but she didn't notice.

"So, how do you know Mitsukuni?"

"I've known him all my life. We grew up together. His family have always been serving my family, that's how it had been for generations. We spent a long time as friends, learning and growing. I remember the day Father told him he was to serve me...Mitsukuni spent weeks not speaking. We eventually got into a routine and it went back to normal."

"You are really close then?"

"Yeah. We protect each other. I'm worried because he is ill, I didn't protect him enough..."

"You can't blame yourself. We all went in the water." she said, placing her hand on his "He'll be well enough soon." She smiled at him.

"Do you have many friends here?" he asked, moving his hand from underneath Haruhi's to take another sip of his tea.

"I have two very close friends...Hikaru and Kaoru...after my mother died father kind of...gave them to me. They moved into the castle the day he recovered. They didn't like it at first and would not speak to me much but we got used to each other in time..."

They stayed in the library for a while longer, talking about their families and learning more about each other.

"Come with me, Takashi. There's one more thing I want to show you..." she said, gazing out the library window. He followed her down the corridors and realised he recognised some of the things.

"_All this walking is doing some good them..." he thought_

They soon stopped in front of a door.

"This is my room..." she said, pushing the door open. The room was very spacious, more so than the guest rooms Takashi was staying in. She led him in and straight towards the biggest window he had ever seen.

"You need to close your eyes! It's better!" Takashi, albeit confused, did as the short princess bid and shut his eyes. He felt her tiny hand slide into his as she pulled him along. He felt her stop but she didn't let go of his hand.

"You can open your eyes now..." As he slowly opened his eyes, he was astounded by the breathtaking scene before him. The sun was just reaching the sea, throwing vibrant red and yellows streaks across the vast sea.

"This is my favourite time of the day. I love just standing here until the sun disappears..." After a few minutes Takashi regained his composure.

"Thank you, Haruhi. For taking time to get to know me and for showing me this."

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for giving me the chance to learn more about you." She squeezed his hand; suddenly realising they had been holding hand the whole time. Blushing and removing her hand from his, she suggested she take him back to his room. They reached the room, discovering Mitsukuni sitting up, eating a piece of cake.

"Taka-ton! Have you had a nice day?"

"Un...how are you feeling?"

"Much better! Chiro-chan is very nice!" he said, looking over at the girl in the corner of the room.

"Thank you, Chiro. You may leave now." Said Haruhi

"Yes, Your Highness. Bye Honey!" she said, leaving the room

"Bye Chiro-chan!" Mitsukuni called after her.

"It's nice to see you're feeling better, Mitsukuni. I didn't think I was going to get a chance to give you these." Haruhi said, pulling some sweets from her pocket. Mitsukuni's face lit up as he began piling the sweets into his mouth.

"Thank you Haru-hime!"

"I'll leave you now. I had a lovely day, Takashi. Thank you. Bye Mitsukuni."

"Bye Hime!"

Haruhi walked out of the room but felt and large hand around her wrist.

"Thank you again, Haruhi, for your kindness." He placed a quick kiss on her hand, which sent butterflies piling into her stomach. Pulling his lips away, his hand lingered in hers before he went back into his room. Haruhi returned to her room, questions racing through her mind about the moment that just passed between her and the once stoic giant.

* * *

**Just thought i'd get another chapter in so you don't feel like i'm neglecting you all ^^ i hope you enjoyed that - let me know**

**Sergeant LemoOoN**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, mina-san!! Here's another chapter for you!! **

* * *

Chapter 9

Over the course of the next month, Haruhi spent more time with Prince Takashi and his tiny knight. She spent most of her days with them, showing them everything in the castle, teaching them about the kingdom and generally entertaining them. Occasionally she would spend a day alone with Takashi in the library, quietly drinking tea, enjoying the peace of each other's company. She enjoyed her time with her two new friends but could never neglect her fire-haired twins. Whenever she had a free moment, she went to visit them. They wasted no time in presenting her with their new material creations, which Haruhi always modelled for them. She was just pleased to see them and didn't mind doing what ever they wanted. They occasionally had sleepovers: sneaking down to the kitchen, dancing in their pyjamas and falling asleep in each other's arms, just like they used to (and without her father knowing). The three of them were always sad in the morning but Haruhi always reminded them of their promise.

* * *

Haruhi woke to find Yuzuha sitting at the table.

"YuYu?" Haruhi asked sleepily, getting out of her bed

"Finally! You're awake! It's time to get ready, it's past midday! Your father needs you to do spend the day with the prince today, seeing as they're leaving soon. Do whatever he wants. Now, hurry and get washed, the boys have prepared your dress for today." She said, pushing Haruhi towards her bathroom. She quickly got herself washed and came out into her room to see Yuzuha holding up a floor-length aqua dress. Dark blue waves lined the bottom as rainbow coloured fish swam up the back. Haruhi put the dress on and twirled, the water seeming to ripple around her feet, the spaghetti straps sitting delicately on her shoulders. Yuzuha tied her hair up with a big blue ribbon and handed her a big hat.

"It's quite sunny outside. I don't want you to get burned."

"Thank you, YuYu." She said, heading towards Takashi's rooms. She gave the door a gentle tap and waited for an answer. The door was flung open and a tiny blonde grabbed Haruhi around the middle.

"Haru-hime!! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you, Mitsu?"

"I'm great! I'm spending the day with Tama-kun!"

"Are you not spending the day with us?"

"Not today, Hime." He said, frowning "Tama-kun is going to play with me today. We'll play tomorrow, ne?"

"Yes. We can go to the beach."

"Yaay! I can't wait! I'll see you later, Hime!"

"Bye, Mitsu" she called after him, as he ran down the hall. She pushed the door open and peeked into the room. Takashi was sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi."

"Good afternoon Takashi. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I overslept"

"It's alright. Would you like some tea?" he asked, pulling a chair out for her.

"Yes please" she said, sitting down. Takashi pushed the chair underneath her and sat back down in his own. He gently lifted the teapot and poured her a cup.

"Thank you..." she said, taking the cup from him. As she lifted the cup, her nose was attacked by a smell that she never thought could be turned to liquid. "What type of tea is this, Takashi?"

"Lavender. To calm you."

Haruhi breathed in the wonderful aromatic scent again and drank from the cup. It was delicious.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's delightful!" she answered, smiling over the cup. She looked over at him and noticed the slight change in his feature: he was smiling. "What would you like to do today?"

"I would like to go back to the gardens..."

"That sounds good! We can have a picnic!"

"Hmm..."

They finished their tea and headed outside, going via the kitchens so Haruhi could tell ask for a picnic. The cooks obliged willingly, agreeing to make them a special array of treats. As Yuzuha had said, it was very warm and sunny, a perfect day for a walk. As they entered the gardens, Takashi silently offered his arm to Haruhi. She reached up and linked her arm through his and they continued to walk, slight blushes appearing on their cheeks. They walked around slowly, occasionally stopping to pick some flowers. They soon arrived at the special garden. Haruhi stopped after opening the gate to say a silent hello to her mother, and then led Takashi to the cherry tree. She slipped her arm from Takashi's and, taking her shoes off, sat down on the blanket. The tall boy followed, taking his place at her side. The pair were instantly greeted by servant carrying baskets. They set out a selection of food in front of them and disappeared, leaving the silent couple.

"Would you like some tea, Takashi?"

"Hmm..." he answered. He watched as she picked up the teapot. He loved how careful she was with everything and how graceful she could be in the process.

"Are you alright, Takashi?" she asked, holding out the cup to him.

"Yes..." he replied, removing the cup from her hands, gently brushing her fingers. He was glad Haruhi did not notice his face change colour. After finishing their food and tea, they talked lightly about everything and nothing. Takashi asked how the villagers were getting on and Haruhi asked how Takashi's group were doing in the castle.

"They are all fine. Some of them are getting quite homesick."

"Oh? Who?"

"_Does he want to leave? Why do I mind? What is this feeling?" the questions threw themselves around her head_

"Tamaki..." at this point, Haruhi recalled that Tamaki was the overdramatic blonde. "His mother is unwell...he just wants to make sure she is alright."

"That's terrible...I'll have to wish his mother well. What about Mitsukuni?"

"He never wants to leave. He loves being near the sea." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She decided to ask, not understanding the feeling in her stomach.

"What about you Takashi? Are you ready to go home?" She looked at him as he looked at the ground. He pondered for a moment.

"I wish I did not have to leave so soon. I feel my time here has been short..."

Haruhi inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. _"I'm glad he's doesn't want to leave me...Wait, what?" _Haruhi shook the thoughts from her head

They continued talking, drinking some more tea until Takashi suggested they headed back inside. Haruhi linked his arm through his again as they made their way back through the gardens. What Haruhi did not notice was the darkening sky and the rumbling coming from over the sea...

**

* * *

**Ooooh...wee bit of a cliffy here lol **gomen nasai!**

**i know it was a bit shorter than some of the others but i hope you all enjoyed it!! i'll try and get the nex tone up soon**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: do not own OHSHC, unfortunately *cries***

* * *

Chapter 10

They were making their way through the halls of the castle when Haruhi heard the first crash. She made no noise but Takashi felt her arm tighten around his. He looked down at the smaller girl.

"_Is she scared?" _he thought, noticing how pale her face had become

They continued walking, Haruhi jumping slightly at every crash that could be heard through the walls of the castle. They soon arrived back at Takashi's room. Just as he was about to release his arm from hers, a giant crash of thunder shook the walls of the castle. Haruhi whimpered, clutching Takashi's arm as tight as she could. He pried his arm from her grasp and took hold of her hands. She opened one eye as she felt a pull on her arms. She began to follow him until a flash of lightning shone across the windows. She tore her hands away from his and, dropping to the floor, covered her ears and began to sob. Takashi stood still, shocked at the change that had taken place in past few minutes. He was surprised to see the strong, independent, happy princess reduced to a whimpering ball on his floor.

"_She must be terrified..." _he though, crouching down beside the younger girl_._

Haruhi felt strong arms wrap around her but she could not bring herself to open her eyes, only allowing her hands to release her ears and take hold of the tall boy's shirt. She felt herself be lifted from the floor and her body be cradled against another very muscular one. She opened her eyes a little and watched as he sat down on the bed... he placed her in his lap and, as she pulled her knees up to her chest, the next rumble of thunder shook the room. Takashi curled an arm around her shoulder and another around her knees, pulling her to his body.

"Haruhi...I will protect you" he whispered. Blushing furiously, he placed his hand around her smaller one **(1)** and his forehead against her head. After a while, he felt her body stop shaking and her breathing slow. He felt her relax; only flinching slightly at the crashes and flashes.

"Thank you, Takashi" she said through sobs, butterflies flying riotously around her stomach.

"_What __**is**__ this feeling? Do I like him? Do I...__**love**__ him" _she asked herself, unclenching her hands from around his, now wrinkled, shirt.

She turned her head around until her forehead met his. Haruhi missed the next crack of thunder as her giant protector moved head back and brought his hand to her cheek.

"I'll always be there for you. You won't need to be afraid." He felt her nuzzle into his hand.

"_She's so beautiful..." _he thought, as her features were illuminated by the lightning_._ His thumb wiped the remaining tears from her face. As onyx met hazel, Takashi could feel his courage building. He moved his hand to Haruhi's chin and brought her face towards his, noses just touching. He was surprised when Haruhi closed the gap. Timidly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. In response, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Before their kiss could deepen, they broke apart, gasping slightly. Takashi looked at Haruhi, a light blush on her face and a sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"Haruhi..." he said, stroking her cheek. "I love you."

Haruhi looked deep into his eyes, "I...I love you too, Takashi..."

Haruhi peeled her legs away from her chest, moving round in Takashi's lap until she was sitting between his legs. She leaned back as she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist once again. As she closed her eyes, she smiled as she heard a whisper in her ear.

"I will always protect you."

That night the thunder did not keep her awake as she slept soundly in the arms of her gentle, silent protector.

**

* * *

**

So, Mina-san...how was that...I promise there'll be more kissing soon ;) maybe more if I can build up the courage to write it ^^

**I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know, ne??**

**(1) His arms are so long that he was able to wrap his arm around her shoulder then hold her hand (that's holding his shirt).**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Mina-san!! Here's the next chapter...not as fluffy as the last but it's coming ^^ be patient**

* * *

Chapter 11

Haruhi woke as the sun gently rolled over her face. As she stretched her arms above her head she was surprised to find herself in her own bed.

"_How did I get here?" _she wondered, sleepily looking around her room. It was only when she saw a giant figure on the chair that she realised what had happened. Slowly she swung herself off the bed and walked over to the sleeping boy. Gently she shook his shoulder.

"Takashi...wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes, sat up and took in the sight before him. Bathed in the early morning light Haruhi beautiful, despite the fact she had on the same clothes as yesterday. He smiled at her.

"Good morning..." he muttered

"Did you stay here all night?"

"Un..." he answered as he stood up and stretched. "You were scared...I stayed in case you woke up."

"Th...Thank you...for looking after me" she said, blushing slightly, remembering what took place between them. Cupping her red cheek, Takashi directed her eyes to his.

"I love you..." he told her again, deepening her blush.

"And I you..." he nodded in response, releasing her cheek from his grasp.

"I have to check on Mitsukuni...will you visit?"

"Of course...we can have lunch in your room..."

"Hmm..." he walked towards the door and, with a lingering glance at his love, made his way from the room. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm...Yes, I did" said Haruhi, drifting dreamily towards her window

"After the storm?" Yuzuha asked, quietly inspecting Haruhi. "Something happened! Tell me, Haruhi!" she exclaimed, rushing over to Haruhi's side. As Haruhi looked at the older woman's face, she could not contain herself. She grabbed Yuzuha around the waist, squeezing her tightly.

"I love him, YuYu! He spent all night protecting me from the storm!"

Yuzuha grinned when she saw the sparkle in Haruhi's eyes.

"I'm so pleased! Let's get you dressed then. Quickly go get washed!"

After washing, Haruhi rushed from the bathroom. Yuzuha was holding a floor length dress in her arms. The cream creation was laced with gold and sparkled in the sun as Haruhi twirled around the room.

"Thank you, YuYu." The older woman just smiled at her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Princess?"

"Oh! Would you mind asking the kitchen to prepare a lunch for Takashi, Mitsukuni and I?"

"Certainly" she said, exiting the room with Haruhi.

"We're eating in Prince Takashi's room. Thanks YuYu!" Yuzuha watched silently as the young princess took off down the halls. She smiled.

* * *

Haruhi knocked on the door and was nearly bowled over as the small blonde propelled himself through the doorway.

"HIME!" he exclaimed nuzzling his face into Haruhi's stomach.

"Hello Mitsukuni. It's good to see you too" She smiled down at the older boy, wrapping her arms around his head. "Did you have a nice day yesterday?"

"Oh yes! Me and Tama-chan played lots of games!" he said, pulling her into the room. "Did you have fun?" Looking over at the tall boy standing by the window, Haruhi blushed.

"Yes. We had a lovely picnic."

Mitsukuni lead her over to the table and sat her down on one of the seats. He sat down next to her and Takashi joined them, sitting on the other side of Haruhi. Mitsukuni proceeded to tell them about everything he had done yesterday. To Haruhi it sounded like Tamaki had his hands full with the tiny teen. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. Lunch had arrived. They ate in silence, Haruhi and Takashi stealing glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Mitsukuni watched on, happy to see the love radiating between them.

"_I should leave them alone...hmm..." _thought the blonde, trying to concoct an excuse. He had it! Leaping from his seat he exclaimed, "I'm going to Umehito-kun! Bye!" and ran from the room. Takashi and Haruhi sat dazed. They continued to eat for a while longer until most of the food, except the cakes, were gone. After a few moments of silence, Haruhi looked over at Takashi.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Takashi nodded. They left the room and walked around the castle. Haruhi answered the questions Takashi about its history. Soon, or so they thought, they made their way outside. They were surprised to find that it was actually quite late.

"_How long did we walk around for?" _Haruhi thought as Takashi led her in the direction of the beach. They both kicked off their shoes, letting the golden sand seep between their toes. Shoes in hand, they walked side by side along the shore. Without slowing down, Haruhi silently linked her small fingers through Takashi's large ones. He was initially shocked by this but eventually relaxed and tightened his grip on her hand.

"They fit..." he said, looking down at the brown haired girl. Haruhi looked from their hands to his face and smiled.

"Yeah, they do" she answered, giving his hand a light squeeze. They stopped and stared out at the ocean. Letting go of her hand, Takashi sat down on the sand. Haruhi followed, taking a place between Takashi's knees. Leaning back, she felt strong, sinewy arms wrap around her waist and a head nuzzle into her hair.

"I'm leaving soon..." said a cavernous voice in her ear.

"I know, but I'll see you soon..."

"Un...I'll miss you..." he pushed his face further into her hair, taking in her scent

"I'll miss you too..."

They sat silently for a while, breathing together, watching as the sun went down on one of their last night's together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, I felt a little sad at the end :( let me know what you thought... time jump in next chapter...I'll try and get it up ASAP**

**Thanks for reading**

**LemoOoN**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Mina-san ^^ here's the next instalment for you! I've had some trouble writing it since, to begin with, I couldn't decide on which route to take with it but I hope you all enjoy it!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

The end of the week came too quickly and before Haruhi knew it; her love was drifting away across the sea. She felt a pang of sadness in her chest as she watched the boat float over the horizon and disappear into the sunset.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Haruhi spent most of her time with the twins. She was pleased to spend time with them again but still felt Takashi's absence everywhere she went with them. She tried her best to get through the days without her giant and his miniature companion. She had not realised the impact the pair had had on her everyday life.

Waking early one morning, she was surprised to find Chiro in her room.

"Good morning, Chiro" she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, princess. Your father requests your presence this morning. It seemed important."

"Oh? I wonder what it is...Just let me get washed."

"Yes, princess. I have your outfit for today."

"Hmm..." replied Haruhi, entering the bathroom. Coming out shortly afterwards she allowed Chiro to place the plain blue dress on her body. Chiro quickly tied a dark blue sash around her waist and placed a white band in her hair. Haruhi put on plain white shoes and left her room to meet her father.

Arriving outside her father's room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the call from inside.

Opening the door, Haruhi bowed to the blonde man sitting in the chair. "You wanted to see me, Father..."

"Oh Haruhi, dear! Yes, please, come sit." He said, pointing at the seat across from him. She slowly walked over and sat down in the squishy cushions of the armchair. She picked up the teapot sitting on the table and poured a cup for her father. She pushed it across to him and poured one for herself. Once they were both settled, Ryoji cleared his throat.

"We will be travelling soon..." Haruhi looked up from her cup, a confused look on her face. "Your wedding will take place in one month, across the sea in the kingdom of King Akira. We will be leaving as soon as possible." The king watched as his daughters eyes lit up.

"What would you like me to prepare, Father?"

"I need you to get the twins and Yuzuha ready. One of your servants will also accompany us so have them pack your bags. I would also like you to check on the villagers. Can you ensure that is done by the end of the day?"

"Yes, I'm sure I will be able to complete all my tasks. When are you planning on leaving?"

"I would hope to leave in the next few days. You may start now, if you wish. Oh, tell the villagers that one of my advisors will be taking care of business in the time we are away."

"Yes, father. Thank you for the tea." Setting the cup on the table, she bowed quickly and exited the room. Sprinting down the hall, she skidded to a stop outside the twin's room. She quickly knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! YuYu! Are you here?"

Three red heads popped into the room, "Yes, we are..." they said together

"Good, we're going on a trip so you need to get prepared!"

"Where are we going?" asked the twins, walking over to her, winding their arms around her waist.

"We're going across the sea, to the kingdom where Prince Takashi lives. My wedding is in a month, we will be there 'til then."

"ONE MONTH!?" exclaimed Yuzuha "I'm glad I've already started on your dress! We'll be working to make sure it's perfect for you."

"Thank you. I've got some issues to attend to so I'll see you later."

"Bye Haruhi." The trio shared a quick hug before Haruhi darted from the room. Running towards the kitchens, Haruhi located her next target.

"CHIRO!"

Turning abruptly, Chiro stared, dumbfounded at the princess rocketing towards her. "Princess, is everything alright?"

"All is fine but I want you to come with me on my trip. It would be a great pleasure if you would."

"Of course I will!"

"Excellent! I need you to go to my room and start packing my bags, please."

"Of course, I will begin right away!"

"Thank you so much, Chiro. Let's have dinner together in my room tonight! Bye." With that, Haruhi hurried outside. She spoke to every villager individually, letting them tell her their problems, if they had any. She explained how to solve their problems and went on to tell them about the plans for the next month. They understood, followed her advice and wished her well. After finishing with he villagers, haruhi made her way back to her father. She told him that preparations were in place and that she would check the villagers again before they left. He thanked her and let her leave. Ryoji sighed, "They grow up so fast..." he muttered to himself before turning back to his book.

Back in Haruhi's room, Chiro had nearly finished packing when Haruhi told her to stop.

"You can do the rest tomorrow, let's eat now."

They sat across from each other at the small table. They chatted about the trip and anything else they could think about. By the time they had finished eating, the sky was dark and the stars were waking. Chiro bid the princess goodnight as Haruhi climbed into bed. That night she dreamt of lands behind the horizon and giants.

The next few days were spent making further preparations for their departure. Eventually, it was time for the five of them to set sail. They boarded the boat and set off from the dock. Haruhi waved to all the villagers from the side of the ship. She watched them until they were tiny specks on the shore. Running to the front of the ship, Haruhi let the wind whip through her hair and spray from the ocean hit her face. As the cold water touched her face, she knew it wouldn't be long until she would see her love again...

**

* * *

**

Any good?? Let me know ^^ I've got some reports to do for University and exams coming up so there might not be updates for a wee while...sorry :'(

**It won't be too long, I've got some ideas on the go anyway...**

**LemoOoN**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going to tackle another chapter!! Here we go.**

**A/N: I have made a counting error in the last chapter: there are 6 of them not 5, sorry for the mix up**

**General disclaimer applies**

* * *

Chapter 13

After a few days on the water and several bouts of sea sickness, the group finally made it to the kingdom of King Akira. It was already dark as they came off the boat and, on the shore, they were greeted by a flamboyant blonde and sulking redhead. The blonde did a dramatic bow and welcomed them to their land. The redhead simple bowed towards Haruhi. Their belongings were unloaded from the boat and the small group were led towards the castle. Haruhi walked between the two guides.

"How are you, Ritsu?" she asked the redhead. He blushed.

"Very well, thank you princess"

"That's good. And Tamaki? Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm very well. I'm pleased to see you looking so healthy." He said, flashing a bright smile at her. Ritsu rolled his eyes.

"How is your mother?" Haruhi asked. The blondes step faltered slightly but recovered quickly.

"She's...better. Still not the best however..." he answered, sadly.

"Oh...I would like to visit her...if that would be alright?" Tamaki looked surprised but nodded.

"Oh course! I've told her all about the kind princess Haruhi from across the sea." Now it was Haruhi's turn to blush. They continued on in silence until they reached the main entrance. Although it was not as impressive as her own castle, it was still striking in its own subtle way. They were led through several sliding doors into a large hall. King Akira sat on a large throne, Takashi by his side. Haruhi saw a small blonde head poke out from behind the prince and a hand wave at her. She smiled.

"Ryoji! I'm glad you had a safe journey." Said the dark haired King, embracing the blonde.

"Apart from the sickness, we all arrived safe and sound." He looked over the group, noting that some of them still looked a little green. "Although, it may be best if we get some rest..."

"Of course. Rooms have been prepared for you all. Tamaki, Ritsu...show King Ryoji and his escorts to their rooms. Takashi, please take the princess to her rooms."

The three boys nodded. Haruhi felt it a good point to interject.

"Would it be possible for Chiro to stay near me? It would be easier for both of us."

"Certainly. I will have a room near yours made-up for her immediately. For now she can go to the room we have already prepared."

"Thank you" she said, bowing to the king. Ryoji, Hikaru, Kaoru, Yuzuha and Chiro followed Tamaki and Ritsu from the room and Haruhi left with Takashi and Mitsukuni. Once outside the hall, Mitsukuni grabbed Haruhi around the waist

"I missed you, Hime!!" he said, nuzzling his head into her abdomen

"I missed you too, Mitsukuni." She stroked the small boy's hair. "You've grown a little..."

"I have? Hmm...Maybe I'll be tall like Taka-ton one day..." The pair looked over at the giant teen and giggled. "Or maybe not! I like being little!" He released Haruhi from his grasp and smiled at her. He walked a little bit away to give the young couple a moment alone. Takashi went to Haruhi's side. As his hand connected with her cheek, she felt butterflies invade her stomach.

"I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too. I didn't know what to do with myself when you left." A tear escaped from her eye as she attached herself to Takashi's waist. He wrapped his long arms around her shoulder, rubbing her back. She soon regained her composure.

"But we're together again now..." she said, smiling up at him. He nodded. Taking her hand in his, he led her down the corridor to where her room was. Now it was Haruhi's turn to feel lost. She could not make heads or tails of Takashi's palace. She was led down many corridors full of elaborate paintings.

"_I'll have to get Takashi to tell me all about these paintings..." _she thought as the tall boy led her further into the castle. They soon arrived in front of another door.

"This is your room, Hime!" said Mitsukuni, sliding the door open. Haruhi was surprised to find herself looking out of a large window. Ignoring every other part of the room, she ran to the window, pressing her hands up against the glass. She looked out over the sea, watching as the stars sparkled on the surface of the water.

"Thank you..." she said, turning to look at the rest of her room. A large four-poster bed was opposite the window. There was a round table in the middle of the room, surrounded by cushioned seats. Haruhi noticed it was similar to the style of the rooms in her palace. She noticed her trunks in the corner of the room.

"Are you alright, Hime?" asked Mitsukuni, pulling on her sleeve.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just a bit tired after the journey..."

"We'll leave you to rest. Come, Mitsukuni." said Takashi as he headed towards the door, Haruhi walking behind him. Mitsukuni skipped out the door ahead of him, waving to Haruhi. Takashi turned to her and smiled down at her.

"My room is down the hall. If you need anything, do not hesitate to come to me. I will collect you in the morning." And with that he bent to kiss the top of her head and left. Haruhi looked at the door for a moment before moving over to her chests. Upon opening the chest she discovered they were empty.

"_They must have been put away by one of the servants..." _she thought, walking to the wardrobe. Opening the doors, she found all her belongings neatly folded or hung up. After finding and putting on the pyjamas, she climbed on to then bed and sunk into the mattress. Pulling the light, white curtains around her bed closed, she snuggled up in all the covers and fell asleep, to dream about what the next month had in store for her...

**

* * *

**

So Mina....did you like that??

**I just thought I should give you a chapter before I have to start studying for my exams :'( it depressing**

**But, I hope you enjoyed that ^^**

**Ja~ne**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Seeing as it's about 4pm here, and I can't seem to study lol I'm going to write another chapter before my exams start.**

**I've decided to do a bit of a jump...just giving a brief once over of what Haruhi does in the month before her wedding ^^ and the wedding is this chapter too!! 3**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Over the course of the month, Haruhi grew to love this new palace by the sea. She memorised the corridors and where each one led. She learnt the history of the palace and Takashi's family. He told her all about the paintings in the halls and where they came from. Takashi took her to the surrounding villages and showed her how she had impacted them. He told her that the way she treated the villagers in her kingdom had changed his views. When he arrived home, he took more interest in them and their issues. In turn, they grew to trust the stoic prince and knew all about his tender princess from across the sea. Haruhi blushed at this, surprised that she had had such an effect on the kingdom. Over the weeks she learnt about the villagers and always accompanied Takashi when he went to visit them. She spent days with Mitsukuni, eating sweets and cake whenever Takashi had to meet with his and her father. The trio spent some of their days on the beach and in the gardens, having picnics and playing games. On a few occasions Haruhi had spent an afternoon with Takashi's mother, drinking tea and getting to know the older woman. She was sweet and generous woman, always wanting to learn more about her soon to be daughter. Haruhi enjoyed her time with her. She discovered a library that almost rivalled her father's. She and Takashi spent rainy days in here, reading, enjoying the peace of each other's presence.

During the month, Haruhi had several dress fittings with Yuzuha and the twins. Whenever, Yuzuha thought she had it right, the twins would point out a flaw. The twins also made mistakes, which their mother was quick to point out. This meant endless amount of to-and-froing for the young princess. Yuzuha vowed to have it perfect by the time her wedding came around. Haruhi hoped it would be...

Soon enough, the big day arrived and Haruhi didn't know who was more excited...Yuzuha or her father. Yuzuha had burst into her room early in the morning and carted her off to her father's room.

"The prince can't see you! We can't risk it!" was her explanation. The twins and Chiro were waiting for her too. As Yuzuha put the finishing touches on to her dress, Chiro took Haruhi to the baths and scrubbed her with the best smelling soaps. She washed her hair with strawberry shampoo from their home. Once clean, Chiro wrapped her up in a fluffy white towel. The pair went back into the room and the twins were told to wait outside. As Chiro dried her off, Haruhi heard a rustling behind her

"Close your eyes and raise your arms!" She did as she was told. Standing with her arms above her head, Haruhi felt soft material slide down her body. She felt it tighten around her middle but kept her eyes closed. She was sat down in a chair and felt the pull of a brush in her hair. Shoes were pushed on to her small feet and brushes against her face. As hands found hers, she was led away from the chair.

"Alright, open them..." As she slowly slid her eyelids up, Haruhi was shocked. The white gown that had caused Yuzuha and her brothers so much bother was a material masterpiece. The dress was strapless and, as she twirled around, she found a tightly pulled silver ribbon at her back. Both aspects helped to accentuate Haruhi's developing figure. Silver gems sparkled as the sun streamed inn through the window. Her hair was curled and fell softly on to her shoulders and silver shoes graced her feet. The twins came back into the room carrying her veil between them. They placed the jewel speckled band on the top of her head and pulled the white mesh over her face. The four smiled at their princess and she smiled back.

"Are you ready?" Haruhi nodded in response. Hikaru and Kaoru took a hand each and, placing a small kiss on each, led her from the room. Her father was waiting outside. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You look beautiful..." he whispered to her

"You don't look too bad yourself, father..."

They released each other and Ryoji offered his arm to her. As she linked her arm through his, he led her into a large room. It was beautifully decorated. White lilies in large crystal vases lined the walls and white curtains filter the sunlight into them room. She heard a song begin to play and began to walk toward the front of the hall. She saw Yuzuha and Chiro, crying in one of the rows. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru, in matching suits, standing next to the minister. She saw tiny Mitsukuni and smiled at how handsome he looked. Finally, she saw Takashi and the butterflies in her stomach went wild. Stopping in front of the minister, her father pushed her veil over her head and kissed her cheek. Smiling to her and then to Takashi, Ryoji placed his daughters hand in his and took his place beside King Akira. The ceremony went underway and soon it came to the most important part (1).

"Princess Haruhi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do..." and gracefully slid a golden band on to his finger.

"Prince Takashi, do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do..." and delicately placed a thin, diamond studded gold band on to her finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

With cheers from the guests, Takashi wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist and lifted her into the air. With her arms around his neck, Haruhi pulled Takashi into their first kiss as husband and wife.

They headed to the great hall where the party was held. After copious amounts of drinking from everyone, the servants showed the newlyweds to the honeymoon suite (2)...

**

* * *

**

Well....I hope you enjoyed that :D I don't think there will be another update until after Christmas, so you'll have to wait...... ;)

**Let me know what you thought, ne?**

**(1)I'm not actually sure if that's the order but its how I'm going to do it**

**(2)It's a different part of the palace that has been specially prepared for them ;)**

**Ja~ne ^^ Have a good Christmas**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year!!**

**I am so sorry it took so long.....I kept getting embarrassed and having to stop lol!! **

**I successfully passed all my exams!! Yatta!!**

**Thanks to -**_**Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-, **_**my dear Senpai, for her help!!**** Anyway on with the story..... **

**Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC is not mine **

* * *

Chapter 15

The servants led them down the corridors to a separate part of the palace. The servants soon stopped outside a door.

"This is your suite, Highnesses...enjoy your evening. Princess...there is a note from Yuzuha for you."

With a bow, the servants left. The newly-weds looked at each other and, before Haruhi knew what had happened, Takashi had scooped her up in to his arms. Smiling, he pushed the door open with one foot and headed in. Giggling, Haruhi reached behind him and pushed the door closed.

The room was spacious; a beautiful painting on one wall, a large window imbedded in the other and pushed against the back wall, a huge four poster bed with crisp white sheets. As Takashi began walking towards the bed, Haruhi kicked off her shoes and pushed the veil off her head. Takashi placed her gently down on the bed and, with a kiss to her forehead, went to close the curtains. Haruhi found a note addressed to her sitting on one of the pillows.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_That dress is a work of art, so, do NOT damage it! If I were you, I would take it off as soon as I could!_

_Have a lovely evening_

_YuYu_

_Xxx_

Haruhi giggled as she felt the bed dip and a blush appear on her face. As an arm began to snake around her waist, she pushed the note under Takashi's nose. He read over it once and nodded. Standing up, Takashi helped Haruhi off the bed. He walked around behind his confused love and knelt down.

"I'll help you..." he whispered in her ear and she felt the first button pop. The rest met the same fate as the first and soon Haruhi felt the last button go. She felt his hands move over the surface of the dress until he reached the bottom. Reaching underneath, he began to pull it upwards, fingers lightly tracing her legs.

"Taka..." Haruhi began, only to be interrupted

"Arms..." Obediently she lifted her arms, and shivered as the light fabric raced paced her skin and the cold air hit her skin.

"_She's perfect..." _Takashi thought, his eyes tearing across her body; her slim legs and tiny waist, her subtle curves and "just enough" breasts, her angelic face with a blush gracing her cheeks. She was his, his forever.

Taking her hand in his, he led her back over to the bed. She tentatively walked behind him, nervous and self-conscious. However, climbing on to the bed next to her husband, all her worries disappeared. Takashi quickly captured her lips with his. She replied to his kiss as she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip. Quickly, Haruhi gave into his demands and soon her tongue was battling with his. Eventually, they broke away and gasping, smiled at each other. Manoeuvring to position himself over his tiny bride, Takashi kissed her lips once again before moving to nip and lick the length of her neck. Emitting small gasps of pleasure, she pulled at the bottom of his shirt, working it up his body. Takashi, pulling his lips away from Haruhi's neck, realised what she was doing and quickly relieved himself of his shirt and trousers. Haruhi worked her hands over Takashi's chiselled chest, memorising every part of him. She felt his hands run along her stomach and down her sides. Two set of hand continued to explore; feeling, caressing, _learning. _As their passion flared, backs began to arch and hips began to grind. As Takashi felt Haruhi's tiny form longingly press against his own, he growled into her shoulder. His hand moved to the edges of her panties and, in one swift movement, pulled them passed her feet. Haruhi's eyes widened and tried to cover herself up but Takashi stopped her hands. Leaning in, he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyes and whispered into her ear "You're so beautiful..."

Haruhi melted in that moment, pulling Takashi into a deep kiss. Slowly, he broke away from the kiss, and slid his hand over Haruhi's thigh.

"This might hurt..."

She gasped as she felt a finger enter her. Her eyes scrunched together as she felt another. She soon adjusted to their presence and welcomed it as they moved in and out. All too soon, they disappeared. Opening her eyes, she watched Takashi remove his underwear and slide between her legs. Staring into each other's eyes, they both knew they were ready. Steadily, Takashi pushed his enlarged member inside her. Haruhi threw her arms round his neck, nails raking his shoulders. He stayed very still, shushing his wife as he felt her tears against his skin. He didn't move until he felt her calm down. Slowly he began to move in and out. Haruhi's nails continued trailing down his back, but she was no longer in pain. As her body adjusted to Takashi, she felt the pace quicken and her body rock against his. Their passion continued to escalate; Haruhi moaning Takashi's name, Takashi thrusting harder into his bride. Clutching Takashi's shoulder, Haruhi felt her stomach twist and knew she was reaching her limit. Takashi groaned as he felt her walls close around him and, as Haruhi muttered his name, they rode out their climaxes.

Takashi moved himself to Haruhi's side and, panting, gathered the tiny woman into his arms. She snuggled closer to him and with an exhausted sigh said "I love you..."

"I love you too" he replied, kissing her hair.

Pulling the cover over them, the newlyweds fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of their other half and the future they were destined to share.

**

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed that :)

**Let me know what you think, ne? And I'll try and get the next chapter out a bit quicker ^^ (thats not an ultimatum lol)**

**Ja~ne!!**

**LemoOoN**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!! Sorry about the delay, I've had inspiration issues with this :( and Uni is a bitch!! I think this will only be a few more chapters and i'll get them out soon...hopefully**

* * *

Chapter 16

Secluded from the rest of the palace, the couple's honeymoon passed slowly. Only seeing the servants at meal-times, they had plenty of time to spend together. They ate picnics in their room, watching the cherry blossoms float gracefully from the trees. In the evenings, while the couple walked hand in hand through the gardens, Takashi taking time to pick and place delicate flowers in Haruhi's hair. At night, they would make love under the silver light of the moon and fall asleep, exhausted, in each other's loving embrace.

Soon enough, it was time to return to normality. A knock on the door signalled that a servant had come to take them back to the main part of the palace. The pair followed the servant down several halls before he spoke.

"Prince Takashi?"

"Ah?"

"You are to meet with your father. He is waiting in the library. King Ryoji will be there as well."

"Does my father want Haruhi to attend?"

"King Akira asked for your wife to amuse herself..."

"I would like to see Yuzuha."

"Of course, Highness. I will take you to her."

They soon parted ways as Takashi went to meet his fathers. The servant led Haruhi down a few more corridors and signalled that the room to the right belonged to Yuzuha. After thanking the man, Haruhi entered the room. At the sound of the door clicking shut, three identical head turned towards the young princess and, before she knew it, she was attacked by two sets of arms. Not being able to free her own arms, Haruhi settled for nuzzling her face into the mass of familiar red hair.

"It's good to have you back, Haruhi" said the twins, giving her a big squeeze before releasing her. Yuzuha was quick to take their place.

"Haruhi! You look beautiful!"

Haruhi blushed at the compliment, "No more than usual, I'm sure..."

"Come on, you have to tell me about your week!!" Haruhi's blush spread furiously across her face as she watched Yuzuha push the twins from the room.

"You can play later! We need some girl talk!" and with that she closed the door on their pouting faces. Pulling Haruhi over to the table, she sat her down and demanded to hear _everything_. Haruhi tried her best not to leave anything out...

After a lengthy discussion about Haruhi's honeymoon, they were disrupted by a knock at the door. Yuzuha opened the door, nodded and beckoned Haruhi to her side.

"It was a messenger; I have to take you to your father... Come on."

Yuzuha led her down more corridors and they soon stopped.

"Here you go; I'll speak to you later." Yuzuha kissed her forehead and departed. Haruhi nervously entered the room. Three heads turned towards her as she slowly made her way over to them.

"Ah Haruhi, there you are! We have something to tell you!" announced her father as she sat down.

"Yes Father" King Akira took over at this point

"After lengthy discussion with your father, we have decided it be best if Takashi took control of your home kingdom." Haruhi's eyes widened.

"We're going home?" she questioned

"Yes, we are going to schedule a boat to take you there in due time. You will remain here for a while longer so we can discuss what will happen to our own kingdom..."

Their meeting continued in this way for a few hours as they discussed the fate of the kingdoms. By the end, Takashi's younger brother was to learn the workings of the kingdom until he was ready to marry and inherit. This suited everyone and preparations were set into place for their return.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short, but i hope it was okay :) let me know

**Ja~ne **

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get a chapter done :( I've just been super busy with Uni (education comes first) but I have a free day today so I'm going to get this done ^^**

**This chapter will be Haruhi POV...So, on with the show!! **

* * *

Chapter 17

The next week was spent packing, double checking and saying good bye. Takashi taught his brother all about the workings of the kingdom and how to treat the villagers. I accompanied them a few times (seeing as Takashi learned from my example!!), reassuring Satoshi that he'd have lots of help. Satoshi got the hang of it after a few days and Takashi only went with him to keep him safe. I took some time to visit Tamaki's mother and had to admit that, despite being ill, she was one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was surprised at how pleased Anne Sophie was to see me, Tamaki must a spoken about me, and we spend a few hours drinking tea, chatting and learning about each other. I visited just before we left, wishing her good health and promising to visit when we returned to the kingdom.

The end of the week arrived quicker than I expected and, by the time we got on the boat, I was feeling quite ill. Stomach cramps and sickness kept me confined to my room; I had no idea what was happening... I spent the journey thinking about everything I had eaten over the week but nothing...and by the time we arrived at home, I hadn't come to any conclusions. I was carried into the palace by Takashi and a doctor was immediately called. He entered the room, bowing low to me and asked, "What seems to be the problem your Highness?"

And, as if in response, I threw myself off the bed and into the bathroom where I proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach. On leaving the bathroom, I apologized to the doctor and explained my problem to him.

"Could you tell me everything about your time away? Start at the beginning."

I thought back and told him everything about my time in Takashi's kingdom. The month spent learning about the land, wedding preparations with Yuzuha and the twins, the wedding itself. I shyly mentioned the night we consummated our marriage and our honeymoon, and it was here he stopped me.

"It seems to me your Highness...that you are pregnant..."

'Of course!' I thought, 'That would explain it!' (A/N: kinda wanted to keep a little of "dense Haruhi" in lol) I felt particularly silly at that point and a blush spread quickly across my face. "That makes sense... Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll return regularly to run tests, I'll see you in a few days." Bowing low to me once more, he left the room.

"Oh, Doctor!" I exclaimed, just before he closed the door. His head poked round.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell my husband to come to me?"

"My pleasure, Majesty." And with that he closed the door. I didn't wait long before Takashi burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to me. I smiled at him and motioned for him to sit closer. He scooched up to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my hands on his and whispered,

"We're having a baby!"

I turned my face towards his and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back with as much passion, our tears of joy mingling as they coursed down our cheeks.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this is sooooo short but I just wanted to get a chapter out to you :) and I apologize again for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm probably only gonna do 2 more chpaters but it might take me some time as I have exams coming up that I NEED to pass....**

**Ja~ne (for now)  
LemoOon xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO! Sorry that it has taken me this long but I now have a chapter for you! My exams have finished and I successfully passed them all :) **

**This chapter will be a time skip (9 months-ish) as I'm sure you're expecting babies ^^**

**Here we go!**

Chapter 18

Lying on the bed, devoted husband by her side and grey-haired mid-wife between her legs, Queen Haruhi pushed with all her might. Her screams ricocheted off the palace walls and down through the village, and she was sure Takashi's parents would hear her too.

Takashi stroked her hair and allowed her to squeeze his hand. It was difficult for him to see his poor wife in such pain.

"Nearly there, Majesty. Just stop pushing for a moment."

Haruhi's head flopped back onto the pillow as she gasped for air. Takashi pushed her hair back from her forehead and dabbed her with a towel.

"I can't do this!" haruhi breathed

"You are doing well. It will be over soon..."

"Easy for you to say..." she answered, turning her head away from him. As he was about to reply, Haruhi released a huge gasp and frantically reached for his hand. The mid-wife quickly returns and repositioned herself.

"Alright, your Highness. Big push now." Haruhi easily complied. "Oh, it's crowning! You're nearly there!"

Takashi leaned down to Haruhi's ear, whispering reassurances to her. The young queen continued to push until she felt a sudden absence and a wailing in front of her.

"Congratulations...it's a girl." With that, Haruhi felt a small bundle pushed into her arms. Slowly she opened her eyes to looked at the screwed up, pink face of her child and she instantly felt her heart melt.

"She's perfect..." her husband merely nodded and reached out a giant hand to touch his daughter's hands.

"Small..." was all he managed, as his hand touched her, a tiny hand shot out and grabbed his finger.

"Want to hold her?" she asked. Takashi looked at her as if she were crazy. "Don't look at me like that, you'll be fine." Haruhi shifted on the bed to let him sit down next to her. Slowly, she slid the child into his arms. "Put your hand here...and here...good. See, it's not so hard." She smiled at the sight of her giant husband cradling the tiny bundle in his arms. "Have you thought of a name?" asked Haruhi.

Staring into the deep brown eyes of his child, Takashi nodded. "Kotoko."

Haruhi felt tears in her eyes as he said this, she wished her mother could be here to see her grand-child. Haruhi reached and stroked the baby's head. "Little Kotoko."

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Several weeks later

Trumpets sounded throughout the kingdom as they prepared for the arrival of their guests. Haruhi, of course, had been prohibited from any part of the preparations (by Takashi, who insisted she need to rest). However, she was grateful for this...who knew how hectic it would be with their _whole_ family in the palace for the next few weeks...Haruhi groaned to herself at the thought and went to check on Kotoko.

**Sorry if you thought this was quite short but i thought it was just right :) the next chapter will be the last :( and another time skip**

**Ja~ne  
xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well guys, this is the last chapter :( **

**It's another time skip (a couple of years) but I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 19

The small girl ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her through the dimly lit hallways. She could hear the footsteps behind her, they were getting closer. With a quick glance at the approaching shadow, she rounded the next corner...and slipped. Large arms caught her around the middle and lifted her high off the ground.

"Caught you, Koko." said a deep baritone voice. Laughter erupted from the mouth of the child and the tall man smiled.

"Okay, Daddy. Now it's my turn to catch."

"I think that's...enough games...for tonight." huffed the petite woman just coming round the corner, trying to catch her breath.

"But Mama..." Haruhi held up her hand to silence the child.

"No buts, Kotoko. It's time for a bath, then bed." she said, lifting her from her father's arms.

Kotoko threw a desperate look towards him but he shook his head, no. Mother's word was final.

* * *

Haruhi ran a bath and filled it with bubbles. This was her favourite time of the day: girl time.

"Bath's ready, Koko!" she called. She watched as her small daughter leapt in, causing a big splash and quickly followed. After the initial bubble fight, Haruhi began to wash her daughter's hair. Massaging the shampoo into her head, Haruhi began her questioning.

"So, what did you and Daddy do today?"

"He took me the village. The people are really nice. They said I looked like you." She said, turning to smile at her mother.

"Oh, yes? Did you do anything else?"

"Uh-huh. We went to the beach and builded castles in the sand! Mine was much bigger than Daddy's was!"

"Wow, that's wonderful. Then what?"

"Umm...oh...then we had cake and I had a sleep. When I woke up we played "Catch"."

"And, now we're here!" said Haruhi, pouring a jug of water over Kotoko's head

"Hey!" A splash fight soon ensued, leaving both of them giggling in leftover bubble. Haruhi got out, lifting Kotoko with her. Wrapped in two fluffy white towels, they left the bathroom and headed for Kotoko's room. Haruhi dried off quickly and got into her nightgown. She then got Kotoko ready. Dressed in pink pyjamas, she climbed into her bed and, after a story about a beautiful princess and a witch, she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, princess." Haruhi placed a kiss on her forehead and made her way to her own room. Her husband was reading in bed when she entered their room. He gave her a smile and she climbed into bed next to him. Placing his book to the side, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Asleep?"

"Like a log." Haruhi answered

"Hmm..." he answered, nuzzling her hair

"So, "Catch"...it seems hard." Said Haruhi, nudging Takashi.

"I gave her a head start..."

"It'll only get worse; she's going to get faster."

"We'll have two to keep up with then..." her husband answered, rubbing his hands over her growing belly

"Yeah...double trouble." She said, placing her hands on top of his.

"We better make the most of peaceful nights..."

"Yes...you're right"

Haruhi snuggled further into her husband's embrace and they fell asleep, dreaming of their growing family.

**

* * *

**

Well everyone...that's the end :( thank so much for reading and for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!

**I don't know if I'll be writing much soon...might do a couple of one-shots if I have time...just keep watching ;)**

**Thanks again for all the support**

**Ja~ne  
Sergeant LemoOoN  
xxx**


End file.
